


Not Just A Sidekick

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the season 1 finale, Mohinder and Ando commiserate. It's not easy not having super powers when everyone around you does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Sidekick

"It's not that I don't like you," Ando said, waving his cup at Mohinder only a bit shakily, "but Hiro keeps leaving me behind. I'm his best friend! It hurts." Mohinder nodded sympathetically, his own cup held between both hands. In the days after Kirby Plaza, he'd offered the young Japanese man a place to stay until he could arrange to go back to Japan; now they were sharing tea liberally dosed with brandy and commiserating.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Setting his cup aside, Mohinder patted Ando's hand gently, offering a little smile with the half-assed reassurance. "I don't see how he could abandon you for long." Ando's brows quirked up, parsing both the words and Mohinder's expression and coming to the conclusion he felt was best.

"You wouldn't abandon me?" The question was slow to come, but Mohinder's answering nod was quick, as was Ando's grin. Putting his cup on the floor carefully, Ando scooched over on the couch until his leg pressed flush against Mohinder's, watching the scientist avidly for any hint that he was mistaken.

While Ando's hesitance was cute, Mohinder had no reason to waste time; one hand curled at Ando's jaw as he leaned in, lips meeting with the taste of oolong and brandy between them. Ando made a soft surprised sound and eagerly slid a hand into Mohinder's dark curls, returning the kiss far more than willingly.

While they did genuinely like each other, neither man was under the delusion that this was much more than a much-needed release of tension after the near-miss catastrophe. That didn't matter much to the heat of mouths molding together, the restless searching of hands, the blood and breath rushing fast with growing arousal.

"You're sure--" Mohinder was the first to pull away, and Ando cut him off with another kiss, laughing against Mohinder's lips.

"No questions." His fingers slid under Mohinder's shirt, spider-walking up his stomach leisurely. "Only yes." Ando's brown eyes weren't as confident as his words, but Mohinder wasn't about to argue with the other man's logic.

Shirts thrown across the room, they drank in bare chests with eyes and fingertips. Ando leaned in to taste Mohinder's brown skin, licking across his collar and up the side of his throat, nibbling on his earlobe while the scientist sighed with pleasure. Pulling away from the ticklish attention after a moment, Mohinder made his own explorations, seeking out Ando's tight nipples to mouth at, nosing down the center of the businessman's chest until it became necessary to push Ando flat on the couch.

"Oh," Ando said, looking up wide-eyed into Mohinder's predatory gaze. "You didn't seem like _seme_... uh," he cast around for the word for a moment, shifting to catch Mohinder's hips between his knees. "A top."

Mohinder's mouth fell open before his mind caught up with a chuckle. "Do you mind?" He ran one open hand down Ando's side, warm and slow, hooking his fingers into Ando's waistband. Ando shook his head quickly, pulling Mohinder down against his body, hissing out a breath when their groins brushed together.

"No, no, I don't mind--" Another heated kiss, and another, while Ando's nimble fingers worked open Mohinder's jeans, pushing them down impatiently. "_Hayaku_... faster, Mohinder."

Reluctantly, Mohinder slid off the couch, tugging Ando's pants off from the ankles, eyes darkening as Ando wiggled to help, making his erection all the more prominent in snug white boxer-briefs. "Why hurry?" he murmured, but let Ando tug him closer to push his jeans off. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Ando nuzzled Mohinder's hip, working his way in to kiss through silk the heat of Mohinder's cock.

"Why wait?" he shot back, eyes bright, and Mohinder had to concede the point-- hard to argue with the tease of a tongue over his boxers, impossible to resist when Ando pulled at the waistband with his teeth, that spiky soft hair brushing low on Mohinder's belly. With a low growl, Mohinder pushed Ando back on the couch, stripping away the last item of clothing with greedy hands and stroking the backs of his long fingers against Ando's throbbing hard-on.

"What do you want, Ando?" Voice velvety, Mohinder licked his lips in clear promise.

"Stop playing coy," Ando said, hips rising into Mohinder's touch. "Can't you guess?" Mohinder tipped his head, teasingly questioning, and Ando bit his lip at the tightening grip around his cock. "Go find something-- mm. Something slick."

Mohinder only blinked twice before casting around to fill Ando's request, not wanting to walk away. There, a bottle of lotion, defense against the effect New York air had on his skin; when Mohinder lifted the bottle Ando nodded and twisted on the couch, throwing one leg over the back of it. "You really can't wait," Mohinder said breathlessly, already squeezing an ample amount of lotion into one palm.

"It's been too long," Ando said, eyes falling shut when a long, slick finger teased under his balls. "Hiro won't-- always makes me top--" A dollop of hand-warmed cream was rubbed against Ando's hole, Mohinder's fingers gentle and steady as they worked him open. One, then another... He didn't expect Mohinder's cock so soon, but there it was, thick enough to make Ando groan and wince.

"Oh..." Mohinder's eyes were closed now, mistaking Ando's sound for one of pleasure as he pressed in deeper. Ando bit his lip and breathed deeply, waiting for the drag inside him to work away from pain into pleasure. When Mohinder wrapped a slippery hand around him, stroking arrhythmically, that helped flip the switch.

Moving together, Ando pulled Mohinder's hair to drag him down for not-so-gentle kisses; the tempo of Mohinder's thrusts increased as they breathed into each other's ears endearments the other couldn't understand. Hitching his hips up a bit more, Ando yelped when Mohinder's cock dragged over his prostate; the following thrust and squeeze of a dark hand around him sent Ando over the edge, moaning wordlessly and digging his short nails into Mohinder's shoulders painfully.

The scratching wasn't good, but the sudden clutch of Ando's body around him brought Mohinder to his own peak, breathing what could have been the beginning of his partner's name, or just a satisfied "Ah." They moved against each other lazily for a few moments more, until the cooling stickiness of Ando's release between their stomachs became too uncomfortable.

"Mm. come on," Mohinder said, bonelessly graceful as he stood up, offering both hands to Ando. "Bed. Now." Ando swept up a shirt from the floor, swiping at his stomach and Mohinder's as he followed obediently.

The bed was neither big nor overly comfortable, but as Ando molded himself to Mohinder's back, arm securely around his waist and lips pressed into the curls at the nape of his neck, it seemed like the best possible time and place to be.


End file.
